Unavailable
by risseb1123
Summary: Abby dreams of one man and one man only. Lately her dreams have been driving her to take action. Will Gibbs still respect her in the morning?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I claim no rights to them.

Beta: The amazing, spectacular PT21.

**Chapter 1**

Why is it that I continually fall for unavailable men? Sure, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs is single, but available? Not! Lately my thing for Gibbs has leapt to a completely different level. It seems that I can't stop thinking about him, even when asleep! My dreams have been killing me lately. I wake up in the middle of the night, fighting off images of Gibbs holding me, caressing me – of him telling me that he loves me over and over in a naked, no-words-necessary, Gibbs kind of way. And although I am very much a professional in my lab, I must admit that I sometimes spend too much energy trying to "feel" if Gibbs is on his way down to visit me - which now that I think of it, should be any moment now.

I sometimes wonder if he has any clue how I feel about him because if he does, he surely doesn't act like it. You would think with all his honors and accolades, he'd notice one wee lab geek with a crush as big as daybreak.

On this particular day, I find myself super distracted. Last night's dream was especially tantalizing. There I am lying in bed, dressed in a black leather thonged teddy, my favorite collar and some wicked boots when I hear a knock on the door. I get up to open it, and there is Gibbs, standing in my doorway, looking sexy as hell. "You needed me?" he asks, as he makes his way into my apartment.

"I always need you, Gibbs." I reply, wrapping my arms around his neck.

The second the door is closed, he is all over me, taking me right there on the foyer floor. The dream was so vivid, I had to repeat to myself; _It's only a dream, it's only a dream!,_ several times when I woke up. I was totally freaking out, thinking the whole thing had been real! Even now, although I know it was only a dream, I can't help but feel like somehow in some universe, it actually happened. I have to stop thinking about this!

"Abby...what are you doing?" I hear Gibbs ask from directly behind, causing me to jump.

Yes, I knew he was coming, but knowing he's on the way and hearing his approach are so two completely different things! How does he keep sneaking up on me like that? He places my drug of choice, Caff-Pow, on the table beside me and waits for my response.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"You," I say without hesitation. There, I said it. I was thinking about _you_, Gibbs!

"What about me, Abby?" he asks, leaning over to speak into my ear. Why does everything he say in my ear sound like seduction on wheels? I whisk my lab chair around to boldly face him. I am going where no Abby has gone before. I am going to just say it. Out aloud this time. That's right. You can do this Abby. Just blurt it out...

"Thinking about a dream starring you, Gibbs," I say without further hesitation. I brace myself, uncertain of his reaction. To my surprise, a smile breaks across Gibbs' face.

"Dreaming about me, Abs?" he asks. I could've sworn there was a twinkle in his eye for one millisecond.

"Not on purpose, sir!" I reply, saluting.

"What was I doing in your dream, Abby?"

I hesitate a moment before responding. He wants to know what he was doing in my dream? As quick as a flash, the images of Gibbs holding me, kissing me, undoing my teddy and ravishing me gallop through my mind. Oh, hot damn! I can't think about his now! Not with him staring me right in the face!a

I clear my head and then my throat and say, "I'm not sure that's an appropriate topic of discussion to have at work, Gibbs!"

Gibbs looks at me for a moment before speaking. In that moment, I see a thousand scenarios run through his mind. Is he trying to figure out the nature of my dream? Good luck with that, Marine Boy!

"When you're finished wasting time, maybe you could get back to work, Abby?" he says, turning on his heel and leaving my lab. Wow. That was snarky! But he is right. I do need to get back to work. I am turning around to do just that when I hear, "Oh, and Abby?" I look up to find Gibbs standing in the lab doorway.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Do try to stop having sex dreams about me, will you?" My mouth flies open in disbelief and I think I've blushed a good shade of magenta by the time Gibbs is out of sight. I can almost see him smiling from the back of his head. Smug bastard! How did he know?

_That Evening After Work..._

It's been a long day. Gibbs didn't find a reason to visit again, and that was alright by me. I am still reeling' over how he knew that my dream was about sex! I shut down my equipment and head upstairs to say goodnight to everyone before leaving for the evening. McGee is standing right outside the elevator speaking with Tony and Ziva, so I don't have to go far. As soon as the doors open, I jump off and say, "Goodnight guys! I'm heading out of here. See you tomorrow!"

"Oh, goodnight Abby," McGee says.

"See you tomorrow, Abby," Tony says with a wink. Ziva simply nods. I look around the office for Gibbs, but he's nowhere in sight. Sighing, I turn around to press the elevator call button, when someone presses it for me.

"Heading out?" Gibbs says softly. I jump a bit. He's done it again – snuck up on me like a Ninja!

"Yes, I'm heading home," I say, smiling. Tonight Gibbs has me nervous. I feel so naked standing beside him, now that he knows that I had a sex dream starring him. But how did he know? Inquiring minds must find out! I am going to ask. The elevator doors slide open and we both step in. As soon as they are closed, I turn to Gibbs, but before the one word is out of my mouth, he says,

"Abby, I knew the dream was about sex because when I asked you what I was doing in the dream, your pupils dilated...a lot. It's not rocket science. You were pretty transparent," he added with a light chuckle.

Did he just laugh? He thinks this is funny? "Oh, so you think it's funny to be tormented with sex dreams about your boss?" I blurt out, a bit louder than I'd wanted.

"Tormented? So this isn't a first-time thing, Abs?" Gibbs asks, as he reaches out to push the emergency stop button. The elevator stops with a jolt, activating the emergency lighting, which casts a blue haze over Gibbs face. It does wonders for his eyes.

"Did I say tormented?" I ask, trying to backtrack.

"How often do you have these dreams about me, Abby?" Gibbs asks, his right eyebrow arched a bit higher than usual.

"Lately, or...in general?" I reply, with a great deal of hesitation.

"Pick one," he demands.

"Well, not that many Gibbs, if you consider that we've been working together for several years now. In the grand scope of things, the number of sex dreams that I've had about you couldn't possibly add up to that many given how closely we work together, and how incredibly sexy I find you to be. Sorry, but it's not like you don't know I'm attracted to you, Gibbs, because you already know that I dig older men. Especially older men with silver hair and chiseled features, such as yourself. And your blazing blue eyes don't help matters, either. I can't help it, Gibbs. I am undeniably, irrevocably, attracted to you! So yes, I have sex dreams about you. What healthy girl in my position wouldn't?"

Gibbs pauses for a moment to consider all of what I've just rambled before calmly saying, "You still haven't told me how often you dream about me, Abby."

"A whole hell of a lot, ." I say, looking him directly in the eyes. It is then that I notice how dilated his pupils are. What do we have here? Has the infallible Gibbs been turned on by this mere lab geek?

"Abby, would you like to have a drink with me tonight?"

My mouth falls open in disbelief. I think a moment before responding. What is he asking me? Is this just a drink or is it code for, Abby, I-want-to-take-you-home-and-make-sweet-love-to-you-all-night-long, speak? "Um..."

"A yes or a no will suffice." he says, chuckling again. Before I know it, I am wrapped in his arms. I love it when Gibbs hugs me. I could stay here all night..."Abby, it's just a drink. Stop thinking so hard. Would you like to have a drink with me tonight, or..."

"I would love to, Gibbs," I say, my face buried in his tweed jacket. It smells just like him - musky and masculine.

"Then lets get off this damn elevator."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Our drink turns out to be two shots in a dirty coffee mug in a room that smells of sweat and sawdust. Yes, you guessed it! We're in Gibbs' basement. "Abby, we need to talk," he says with his serious tone and serious face. Oh boy...I should've seen the setup coming from a mile away. "Abby, I am flattered, but I am your boss. Getting involved with you would be an abuse of power, and against my better judgement, not to mention Rule# 12. You are a bright, young, amazingly talented woman with your whole future ahead of you. Why do you want me, anyway?" he asks, his blue eyes searching me.

"Do you think I like wanting you? Do you think this is easy for me, Gibbs? To want what you can't have so badly that you dream about it night after night? Well, I'm not going to make this easy for you. If you don't know why I want you, then there's nothing I can say to make you understand. The heart wants what it wants, and my heart and my body want _you_. I won't make any apologies because this is the way that I feel." I say, slapping my hand to my heart and holding it there. "It's as simple as this; either you want me or you don't. So which is it Gibbs? Do you or don't you want me?" I say, my voice hitching just a bit. I am trying to stay calm and level-headed, but this is just really hard.

"Abby, it's not that simple." I don't know what flipped inside of me, but I'd had enough. Keeping in mind the old saying, _all is fair in love and war_, I decide to start a little love war of my own. Playing fair? Out! The plan forms itself in my mind in the blink of an eye. "You can try to dress it up in a wrapping of simplicity, but you and I both know it's not that cut...and...dry...Abby, what are you doing?"

Oh, you'll see, my love. You'll see. I slowly pull off my top. It flies over my head, flipping my pony tails as I toss it aside. It lands on the boat and hangs there. I always did love this black polka dot and lace demi-cup bra. It makes my boobs look oh, so perky.

Gibbs mouth falls open. "Abby?" he says, his voice cracking.

I don't respond. Instead, I slip out of the mini skirt I'm wearing. It falls to the floor, creating a small sawdust cloud. Gibbs' eyes widen when he sees my matching polka dot and lace thong "Abby...don't," he pleads, unable to take his eyes off me. Hmm...interesting how he hasn't tried to physically stop me from stripping. Conflicted much, Gibbs?

So here I am, standing in front of Gibbs in my collar, bra, panties, thigh-hi stockings and double laced platform boots intent upon showing even more skin when he orders, "Abby, stop!"

Ha! As if! I reach behind and unfasten my bra. It falls to the floor with a light thud and I kick it for good measure. Into the corner it flies, out of reach. Try to cover me up now, will you Gibbs!

Gibbs eyes travel down my body and back up again. He looks like a tormented man, trying to decide if it's best to die by a gunshot wound to the head, or by lethal injection. "Abby, please..." he pleads softly. He takes off his shirt and with shaking hands, tries to put it around me. Stepping back as quick as a rabbit, I duck beneath the half-finished boat, hold onto the hand-shaped, wooden planking and poke my head through the slats.

"I just wanted you to see what you're missing, Gibbs," I say with gusto, my head held high.

"I already know what I'm missing, Abby. Please, put your clothes back on," he says, his eyes downcast. Then the bastard turns around and walks out on me, leaving me half-naked in his dirty-ass basement. I cry as I'm getting dressed. How could he! To make matters worse, it took me ten minutes to find my damn bra, and another five to wipe the sawdust off of it! I ascend the stairs to find Gibbs sitting on the sofa in silence. Walking briskly, I head out his front door without a word.

"Abby. Where are you going?" I hear him say. I keep walking right down the front steps and onto the sidewalk. "Abby, please let me take you home," he calls from the porch. Mums the word. I'm not talking to you, Gibbs. I keep walking down the street, tears streaming down my face. It's March and kind of cool, so I reach inside my bag for something to wipe my tears with. Seeing that I have no intention of stopping, Gibbs runs out of his house after me, but instead of trying to catch up to talk reason into me, he simply follows. Is he going to follow me all the way home? Damn you, Gibbs! Only a gentlemen would do that. Little things like that are the reason I love you, and hate you. Tonight, it's definitely a battle between the two. I love how he refused to do something against his better judgement, but hate that he can't or won't take me. It makes me feel rejected and respected at the same time. It's both infuriating and endearing, and one-hundred percent Gibbs.

My feet are killing me by the time I'm halfway home. These dang-blasted platform boots want to murder me! Even with pain shooting through the pads of my feet with every

step, I manage not to show any signs of indecisiveness. I march on, holding my head high. The tears have stopped, and every once in a while, I look back to find Gibbs trailing me...still. He is seriously intent upon seeing me all the way home. When I get to my street, I don't want to look back anymore, but I can't help it. I turn around expecting to find him a short distance away, but he is gone - seemingly vanished in the wind. I slowly turn the key in my door and step inside. I don't wash up, don't get undressed. I simply fall into bed and turn out the lamp.

Across the street a lone figure steps out from behind a massive oak tree as soon as the window darkens. You can't tell by looking at him, but Gibbs is highly disturbed by the night's events, which is something that he contemplates the entire five-mile walk home. Tomorrow he and Abby would have a talk. He would make her sit down and listen to reason. Now, if he could only get his loins to listen to reason. Seeing Abby stripped down to a very revealing thong, her long slim legs encased in thigh-hi's and boots was an image that he felt had been seared onto the back of his retinas. She would never know the affect she had on him. She couldn't. It was better that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bright and early I arrive at the lab. I didn't sleep one wink last night and that's both good news and bad news. Bad news because I look like warmed-over rat poop, dark circles beneath my eyes, and all. The good news is as simple as this. I didn't have another gut-wrenching, mind-blowing, heart-stopping, tantalizingly hot sex dream about the man! So there's the lining to that there cloud. I need to remember that I am Abigail Scuito - Super Bad Lab Geek Extraordinaire! I can take whatever is thrown my way. I am strong, intelligent...and oh so screwed. Gibbs is on his way down here. I don't know what to say or how to act, but right now, this Gibbs is "boss" Gibbs, and I need to keep that in the forefront of my mind.

Why did I strip last night? Have I no shame? I saw how he was struggling to keep his eyes off me. The man was in pain, and I inflicted it. I need to get it together. Gibbs is my boss and nothing more. My boss and sometimes my confidant and friend. My protector. The imaginary love of my dream life with his gorgeous blue eyes and dimpled chin, and the cutest little overbite.. Oh, God, I'm so screwed up in the head over him! Ok, quick! Game plan time. Am I mad at him, or should I act like everything is normal? Quick Abby, think!

"Abby, will you take a ride with me?" I jump clear out of my skin. Whoa, where'd he come from! One would think I'd be used to being snuck up on by now.

"Sure, Gibbs, just let me get a wrap," I say, trying to ascertain his mood. He looks solemn, serious and a bit haunted. I walk quickly to my cubby and grab my black shawl and wrap it around my shoulders. Gibbs doesn't say another word until we are off base. In fact, I think we are a good five miles away before he utters a single syllable. He drives his car off the road and into a clearing deep inside Rock Creek Park. It is a beautiful early Spring morning in Washington, DC – breezy, sunny and cool, but not too cool.

Gibbs stops the car and removes the keys from the ignition. "Let's take a walk," he says, without looking at me. I swallow hard, and get out the car to join him. We start walking down the biking path, which is pretty much deserted. "Abby, I wanted to leave NCIS to have this discussion with you for two reasons. Number one, I don't want there to be any chance of a single coworker overhearing our conversation. Number two, I wanted to speak to you as your friend, not your boss.

"Ok?" I say, my eyes wide with uncertainty. "I'm all ears, Gibbs, but first can I say something?" Gibbs hesitates for a beat, but then nods his consent, so I dig in. "I am sorry. What I did last night was completely inappropriate, childish and selfish. I put you in an awkward position and violated your trust in me, and for that I am eternally sorry," I say, fresh tears swelling my eyes.

"You are the most amazing man I know, full of honour and pride and all things good, and, I love you." with that last confession, Gibbs shifts uncomfortably and opens his mouth to speak. "No wait, you don't understand. I love you, Gibbs, as a man, as a person...as a friend, and as my boss. There is a huge possibility that I am also _in_ love with you, but I will try better to respect your decision not to explore that with me. I respect you, Gibbs. And I want things to be ok between us! I want you to come down to the lab asking me what' I've got for you, and plunking down enormous cups of Caff-Pow! I don't ever want that to change. Please don't let my stupidity from last change things between us, Gibbs!"

Gibbs looks at me and sighs, deeply. Then he takes my hand and pulls me over to a picnic table, and says, "Sit," which I immediately do. "Abby...do you have any idea how difficult a position you put me in last night?"

"Gibbs, I..."

"No, It's my turn to talk," he says firmly. I clamp my mouth shut and listen. "You are a subordinate, and a very valued member of my team. You are practically irreplaceable. I won't jeopardize the unity and cohesiveness of my team... of _our_ team, for personal reasons. I will not, Abby!" he adds and I wonder if he's trying to convince me, or himself. "Do you understand me, Abigail Scuito?"

"Yes, Gibbs. I understand," I say, my eyes downcast. I haven't seen my Silver Fox this upset with me in quite a while.

"Good," he says, then exhales loudly. Sitting down beside me, he pulls my smaller hand into his rough, larger one. "You know that I cherish you, don't you, Abby?"

"Gibbs, I.."

"Shhh. Please don't speak. Not yet, anyway. I know you were not yourself last night, but it's not completely your fault. I never should've taken you to my place for a drink – never should've put us in that position to begin with." I glance over at him, and notice for the first time that morning that Gibbs too has dark circles beneath his eyes. My heart broke a little at that revelation, but Gibbs wasn't finished speaking. "You do realize that you have permanently changed the way that I see you."

I blush deeply before answering. "I know, Gibbs, and I can't apologize enough. I just hope you can one day find a way to see me the way you used to."

"Well, that's never going to happen, Abby," he says, smiling.

"You're mentally replaying last night, aren't you?" I ask, sitting up straight, hands on hips. "Gibbs!"

"Hey. I am first and foremost a man, Abby, and men are very visual creatures, and you were surely a sight to see last night!" he adds, now laughing. I jump off the table and stomp off down the path. "Hey, come back here, Abby!" he shouts through his laughter. I can't believe he's mocking me. It's bad enough I made a fool of myself last night, but now he's rubbing it in my face?

Hmph! I continue to march down the path, but moments later, Gibbs is right there beside me. "Abby, he says, gently grabbing my arm and holding it. I stop walking and turn to face him. "Please, let's go back and have a seat," he says, inclining his head towards the abandoned picnic table. I concede, following him like a good girl back to the table. We sit and he repositions my hand in his. My eyes refuse to meet his when he says, "Abby, you _were_ a sight to see. The sexiest sight these eyes have seen in a very long time. And I'm going to go out on a limb and add this. I am honoured to be so highly esteemed by you. I don't deserve it. You are an amazing woman, Abby, and one day you will find a man who deserves your love, because I surely don't."

"You deserve everything I have in my heart to give," I say, smiling sadly. "And I'm not giving up hope on us. You'd just be wasting your breath to try and convince me otherwise. It's a woman's prerogative, Gibbs." I say, looking straight ahead. As quick as lightening, a faint smile flashes across Gibbs' features.

"A woman's prerogative?"

"Yes. I choose you. No, I take that back. My heart chooses you. The rest of me has little choice but to follow, right?"

"If you say so, Abby," Gibbs says, looking down at our intertwined hands.

"I do," I say, leaning into him.

"Well then, that settles it.

"It does?"

Gibbs squeezes my hand slightly and says, "I've never once won a battle with a woman speaking from her heart."

Smart man, that Gibbs. We sit there on top of the picnic table that cool March morning for another twenty minutes or so in complete silence, my hand still held in his. I lean against him, noticing that our breathing is in perfect unison. At this moment, it doesn't matter that we're not on the same page. Ultimately, his opinion about us is something that can change. And I have every intention of making myself the most adorable pain in this ass on the journey to changing his mind _for_ him. Watch out Gibbs. You haven't seen anything yet.


End file.
